Taming Lightning
by Fem Hidan- Mitsu Dreyar
Summary: Laxus is an power hungry maniac, until he meets someone who changes his life.This could be the first person to tame his wild heart. LaxusXOC GaLe natsuXlucy gruvia rating may go up in the future... grrr I suck at summaries just please read.
1. the interest

Author note: I don't own Fairy Tail- I bow to Hiro Mashima -I only own my OC enjoy! :)

Fairy Tail was always a fun and exciting guild; except for a power hungry artificial lightning dragon slayer. Laxus was obsessed with ridding Fairy Tail of the weak and useless. That is until some one walked into the guild who looked weak and useless, but in fact was stronger that him, Gildarts, Erza, his grandfather, and Mirajane combined. This is the day he had a new found respect for people.

Laxus walk away from his house ready to kill the first person who upset him this morning. Everyone who valued their life's steered clear of the fuming dragon. _Damn all these weaklings, cowering in their corners they should be bowing to me_. He growled in his head as he bused through the guild doors to make his way up to the second floor he hear Natsu and Gray screaming at each other.

"Oi flame head your finally here lets fight." Gray challenged gesturing toward the fire dragon slayer.

"What you call me stripper." posturing at the ice make mage.

"Real men fight with their fists," Elfman butted in.

"Gihihihi,this looks like fun," Gajeel ran head first into the fight then all hell broke lose. Laxus just dragged him self through the flying tables, chairs, and people to the bar to get a drink then head up the stairs. When he stopped at the bar he saw a young 5'' girl with waist length white hair . She looked up with white eyes and smiled at him, " Hi I'm Luna."

"Laxus," he didn't even bother to look at her as he took his beer and walked up stairs. _Another short weakling._

"um... Mira just what is his problem?" Luna asked.

"haha he's just being himself. Always irritated, no one ever knows what's wrong cause he never talks. So don't worry about it he's always like that." Mira laughed

"Well that's not very nice I though everyone here was nice Mira," she pouted.

"Everyone except Laxus, just so you know he's the master's grandson." Luna became extremely intrigued with him as her eyes wandered up to the second floor were the dragon is. She wanted to not only get to know him but also become his friend. Mira saw a matchmaking challenge and started thinking of a plan when her thoughts were interrupted when Laxus call for another beer. She was swamped and saw a chance to start her plan. "Luna... I'm swamped down here would you be a dear and run a beer up to Laxus for me please." Mira looked so hopeful that it would pain Luna to say no.

"sure, happy to help Mira," she sighed with a smile and realized her chance to talk to him so she could start her plan. She picked up the beer and headed up the stairs to see a tired lightning dragon lounging on the couch. She smiled when she saw Laxus lost in though.

"um... Mira sent me to give me your beer cause she's swamped at the bar... so... here you go bye," Luna freaked out when he looked her.

"Thanks... so Luna why'd you join Fairy Tail?" Laxus was curious.

"Well... I though it would be fun," she looked at him and smiled. He lifted an eyebrow and she just smiled at him and walked down the stairs. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight and he became interested and wanted to know more he suddenly found his body moving of its own accord down the stairs making its way to the object of his interest, Luna.

BWAHAHAHA cliffhanger I will try and update when I can so review please.


	2. I can't do this

Mitsu: Sorry I haven't updated in a while -fucking writer's block. So enjoy the next chapter!

Luna: Aren't you forgetting something.

Mitsu: No what?

Erza: your disclaimer!

Mitsu: SHIT!

Erza: while the author has a cussing fit; she owns NOTHING so don't even think it or else.

Natsu and Gajeel: Aye!

X)X)X)X)X)X)X

Luna made her way back to the bar only to find her best friend eating a piece of strawberry cake. _Erza always looks so cute when she is eating cake-it's kinda scary sometimes._

The red haired mage turned to look around when someone sat next to her. "LUNA!"

"Hey Erza". Luna looked at her with a huge smirk on her face.

The red head was shaking- terrified- when she saw her. "What are you doing here? I though you didn't want to leave home."

"Well... I came and joined Fairy Tail because I though it would be fun. Plus I needed a change in my life I was turning into something less than human so here I am."

"I'm glad your here. When your settled I would love to spar you again. Hm... Luna did you some how make Laxus mad on your first day here."

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"He's coming over here and he's starring at you."

"Huh," she turns to see him stalking toward her with an intent to kill. "Um... hi Laxus... can I help you with something."

He just look at her. _Why am I so interested in her? She's just another weak little 5" girl with perfect curves and beautiful purple eyes and... I'm going crazy I don't feel anything for this weak little girl._

Laxus tried to put out the fire in his heart.

What's his problem he's just starring at me; this is pissing me off "What do you want," she questioned but got no responds. This made her extremely irritated.

Erza watch and felt the urge to rip out his heart coming from her friend. "Hey Luna."

Luna to look at her friend "What's up."

"You want to get some training in. Cause I for one want to see how much stronger you have gotten since last time."

"sure lets go," she jumped up smiling

" Excuse me a minute I have to get some one who would like the extra training," she walk over to a table where lily, Gajeel, and Levy are "Excuse me, lily my friend Luna and I were going to spar would you like to join us." the ex-quip mage offered

"I would, thank you for the offer Erza," the exceed smiled " bye Gajeel I'll see you at home. Good bye Levy it was an honor to have your company today," he bowed as he took his leave. "Erza who is this Luna you speak of?" Pantherlily questioned. Erza pointed to the short white haired mage as they headed over to the bar. "Hello Ms. Luna,"

Luna turned to see a small black exceed "you must be pantherlily." Lily bowed and turn to Erza.

"So ready to go," Erza questioned both lily and Luna nodded and the trio walked out of the guild.

\\\\\\\O\\\\\\

Laxus POV

I watched her as she moved out the door; the way she walked and everything about her was screaming at me that I want her my heart knows it, but my head refuses to listen. I can't fall in love with a weakling.


End file.
